Pensé distinto
by Shianacz
Summary: Cuando todo se acaba y un malentendido puede empeorar las cosas.  Como siempre, mal Summary. Un fic de hace como 3 años...


Pensé distinto

"-_Volveremos a vernos ¿Cierto?_

Una pregunta… Que jamás creí escucharía articular.

-_Por supuesto. Es una promesa._

Jamás pensé que sería yo la única en quedarse sin palabras en un momento como ese.

-_No llores, no llores Tsukasa. Ya he sabido de ocasiones así. Y siempre los personajes se encuentran en el momento menos esperado._  
>-<em>Konata, esto no es un animé… - Por fin pude decir algo. Me sentía triste… Era una despedida. – Además piensa que es difícil que nos encontremos… Por nuestra situación. – Dije mirando a Tsukasa, la cual tenía los ojos llorosos.<em>

Caminos diferentes… Un cambio drástico. Hubiese deseado algo diferente a eso… No alejarme de ellas. Sin importar el hecho de que a veces me provocaban jaquecas.

-_¿Lo dices por el hecho de la mudanza? – Preguntó Miyuki, con una mirada que me causaba dolor, parecía sentir lástima por Tsukasa y por mí. No pude responderle._  
><em>-Es una pena. – Mi hermana tomó el valor para hablar al ver que yo no podía. – Somos un buen grupo… No deberíamos separarnos.<em>  
><em>-Es verdad…<em>  
><em>-¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán allá? – Miyuki se veía interesada en el tema.<em>  
><em>-Se supone que no volveremos. <em>  
><em>-No me quiero ir… - Tsukasa estaba que lloraba.<em>  
><em>-Tranquila. – La abracé. – Estoy aquí.<em>

Entonces me di cuenta de algo extraño. Algo muy extraño… Konata no había dicho nada.  
>Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablarle, se acercó a mí sin verme a la cara, su mirada estaba perdida, y al estar ya junto a mí, levantó la vista.<p>

-_Kagami…_  
><em>-¿Qué… Qué sucede? – Le pregunté extrañada.<em>  
><em>-Quería… - Nuevamente bajó la mirada. – Quería decirte algo importante.<em>  
><em>-¿Algo importante?<em>  
><em>-Yo… - Se quedó callada por un rato.<em>

Finalmente, cuando abrió la boca lista para hablar, apareció Misao, otra gran amiga. Me abrazó por la espalda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡_Kagami~! – Gritó desesperadamente, sin dejarme respirar._  
><em>-¡Misao! ¡Suéltame! – Le rogué intentando apartarme de ella. Todas se reían de mí. <em>

Konata era la única que no reía, parecía decepcionada por el hecho de no haber acabado de hablar. Sólo me limité a mirarla, para luego continuar riendo.  
>El día se nos pasó volando aquella vez… Tsukasa y yo terminamos despidiéndonos de todas las chicas. Las cuales poco a poco fueron reuniéndose con nosotras. Patricia, Hiyori, Yutaka, Minami… En fin. Todas estábamos ahí. Disfrutando… nuestro último día juntas.<p>

-_Siempre he querido viajar al extranjero. – Comentó Misao cuando ya era tarde, intentando tocar el tema de la mudanza sin ser muy directa. – vaya suerte que tienen._  
><em>-Misao… - Intentó decir Tsukasa, pero la interrumpí gritándole a mi compañera.<em>  
><em>-¡Eso lo dices porque no eres tú la que se va! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso, Misao! – Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba gritando, me sonrojé, y le pedí perdón.<em>  
><em>-Tranquila Hiiragi, no es tu culpa… - Sonrió. – Lo siento. Pero no puedo entender cómo te sientes…<em>  
><em>-Esto es más difícil que el hecho de habernos graduado. – Comentó Miyuki. – Ya que no podremos vernos…<em>

Ya no lo aguanté. El ambiente estaba pesado. Misao sonreía de forma poco natural, Tsukasa sollozaba, yo estaba molesta… Konata no decía nada, Miyuki estaba demasiado seria… Y todas las demás, mantenían la mirada baja, evitando las disputas.  
>Le tomé la mano a Tsukasa, y con la mirada le dije que ya era hora de irnos.<br>Nos pusimos de pie. Todas se quedaron mirándonos de manera triste, pero en silencio. Nada tenían para decir.

Era el momento de la despedida.

No sabía exactamente cómo quería decir adiós. Si abrazarlas a todas, una por una. Si sonreír y gritarles algo agradable y alentador. Si llorar y salir corriendo… Mi mente era un revoltijo en ese momento, mientras me quedaba de pie mirándolas a todas… No tenía idea de qué cara tenía puesta en ese instante. Tsukasa me dio un pequeño apretón de manos. La miré. Ella sonreía, y por primera vez, sentí que yo era la débil…

-_Lo siento… -No tenía idea alguna del por qué me disculpaba. – Chicas, no… - Por alguna extraña razón lancé unas pequeñas carcajadas, mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. – no sé qué decir…_  
><em>-Tranquila, tranquila. – Konata por fin se decidió a hablar, después de mucho de no hacerlo. – Debo admitir que extrañaré tus gritos, Kagami. <em>  
><em>-Calla. – La zanjé.<em>

Gracias a eso pudimos reír un poco, pero ya no había tiempo… El avión salía temprano en la mañana, y la noche estaba ya muy avanzada.

-_Bueno, supongo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es decir adiós con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿No Tsukasa?_  
><em>-Pero Onee-chan… - Sus ojos estaban brillantes.<em>  
><em>-Vamos… ¿Acaso deseas que el último recuerdo que tengan de ti sea una cara llena de lágrimas? – Le pregunté pasando la mano por su mejilla secándole las lágrimas.<em>  
><em>-¡No! – Se apartó de mí y pasó sus manos por su rostro repetidas veces. Luego sonrió mirándome a mí, y luego a las demás. – Estos años fueron maravillosos… <em>  
><em>-Las extrañaremos. – Miré a Konata con una mirada desafiante. Una gotita rodó por su cabeza. Pero le sonreí. – A todas. – Dije mirándola a ella. Konata sólo se limitó a mirarme sorprendida.<em>

Entonces recordé algo…

-_Ah, es verdad. – Todas me miraron. – Konata ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir que era "tan" importante según tú? _  
><em>-Eh… Eso. – Se rascó la cabeza. – Quería pedirte perdón… <em>  
><em>-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?<em>  
><em>-Porque… - Desvió la mirada, y dudó por un momento, como si estuviera pensando. Cosa que me extrañó… - Porque te incluí en un manga hentai que estoy escribiendo, como la personaje principal. ¿Te importa?<em>  
><em>-No, no me importa, has lo que quieras… ¡Claro que me importa, idiota! ¡Ahora borra esa idea de tu mente o de donde sea que la hayas escrito y olvídate de mí!<em>  
><em>-Ujum… Kagamin~ se ha enojado. – Dijo con ese tono de voz que tanto me molestaba.<em>  
><em>-Cuídate, Konata. – Le di un abrazo. Al parecer la tomé por sorpresa, ella esperaba alguna reacción distinta. Un regaño, un golpe… Quién sabe. No esperaba eso de mí. – No puedo creer que voy a extrañarte.<em>

Entonces comenzamos a abrazarnos todas. No una por una, sino todas al mismo tiempo, en masa… Un abrazo general, cálido…  
>Al día siguiente, el avión partió muy temprano. Miyuki y Misao eran las únicas esperándonos en el aeropuerto. Me extrañé… Incluso me decepcioné. Realmente pensé que significaba más para Konata… Una amiga no me hubiera abandonado así.<p>

-_Adiós… Tonta._

Y así fue como llegué a lo que soy ahora. Una estudiante promedio de una prestigiosa universidad de Norteamérica. Recuerdo que cuando le dije a Patricia que visitaría Chile, me obligó a que pasara a visitar a casi la mitad de su familia. Ya a estas alturas visité a más de medio País, debo decir…

Tsukasa… La pobre no resistió el peso de la universidad, y comenzó a tomar clases especiales en una escuela técnica. Por mi parte, no me va mal. Me siento orgullosa de mis logros.  
>Estos años he estado pensando… Se siente tan vacío. El hecho de haber estado cuatro años sin mis amigas… Casi no he sabido de ellas, excepto por las llamadas telefónicas que he recibido de Miyuki y los correos electrónicos de Misao.<br>De Konata nada… Absolutamente nada. No me ha llamado, no me ha enviado correos, ni una postal, ni un simple mensaje. Y pensar que creía que era… Mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Quizás ahora ni se acuerde de mí. Y la única Kagami que permanece en su mente, es la de su manga Hentai…"

La chica cerró su diario, y estiró sus músculos. Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó por su habitación. Prendió las luces y apagó la de la mesita de noche. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana, tomó una lata de jugo entre sus manos y miró el cielo.

-Tengo tantas ganas de verlas… - Suspiró profundamente. – Y pensar que tengo… ¡Un momento!

Se levantó de golpe, y abrió el cajón de su escritorio. Lo dio vuelta en el piso, y rebuscó por todas partes algo… Hasta que lo encontró.  
>Una beca universitaria. Un viaje de vacaciones por un mes y medio a donde ella deseara, sin costos de viajes, y con estadía garantizada. El único inconveniente era que había dos opciones. Estadía pagada, o compras pagadas.<p>

-Supongo que… Miyuki me dejará quedarme en su casa. – Sonrió. – Ahora debo llamar a Tsukasa, se sorprenderá.

La información no tardó en llegar a oídos de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad te vienes? Me alegro mucho… - Conversación con Miyuki. – Espero verte pronto, Kagami.

-¡¿De verdad? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Kagami volverá! – Enérgica conversación con Misao. - ¡Que sea pronto! ¡No puedo esperar un mes! ¡Yuhu~!

-. . . ¿Quién eres? – Conversación con Konata.  
>-¡¿Cómo que quién soy? Kagami, Konata.<br>-¿Kagami Konata?  
>-¡Tonta!<br>-¡Ah! ¡Kagaminia~! Tanto tiempo. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?  
>-¡No hables tan tranquilamente!<br>-¿Estás molesta, Kagamin~?  
>-¡Pe… Pero! – Dudó por un instante. No quería mostrar debilidad. Sin embargo no podía esconder su enojo en ese momento. - ¡Pero claro que estoy molesta! Konata… Por tu culpa he… He…<br>-¿Sufrido?  
>-¿Por qué lo dices tan calmadamente? ¿Acaso lo hacías con intención?<br>-Kagami ¿Volverás a Japón? – Preguntó cambiando de tema rápidamente.  
>-Responde mi pregunta.<br>-¿Entonces si vienes?  
>-¿Por qué no quieres responder, Konata?<br>-¿Volverás, no? – Insistió.  
>-Escucha, no te responderé hasta que tú me respondas.<br>-Nos vemos entonces, Kagami. – Se escuchó el sonido del teléfono siendo cortado al otro lado de la línea. Kagami quedó en silencio.  
>-Konata… ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? – se preguntó.<p>

El día llegó antes de lo esperado. Con pasaporte en mano, y todo ya equipado, Kagami se encontraba lista para partir.

-Onee-chan… Saluda a todas de mi parte ¿Si? – Tsukasa sonrió un poco triste al no poder ir con su hermana.  
>-Pero tú me alcanzarás a mediados del verano ¿Cierto, Tsukasa?<br>-Si, ya que para esas alturas habré reunido el dinero suficiente.  
>-Llevas ahorrando dos años. ¿Es suficiente?<br>-Si. Ya casi.  
>-Pues te esperaré allá. Nos vemos. – Se giró sin decir más y abrió la puerta principal.<br>-Onee-chan. – La llamó.  
>-Dime.<br>-Mándale saludos a Kona-chan.

Kagami guardó silencio por unos segundos, mantuvo la mirada baja, y luego se giró.

-Nos vemos, Tsukasa. – Y salió de casa sin decir más.

La llegada a Japón fue en un horario bastante incómodo. Casi a las cuatro de la madrugada. Cuando toda la ciudad dormía. Se sentía culpable de haberle pedido a Miyuki que la esperara en el aeropuerto.  
>En el momento en que dio el primer abrazo a su amiga, se sintió realmente como en casa, era su hogar.<p>

-Me sorprende que hayas sacado licencia de conducir. – Le dijo a Miyuki cuando ya se encontraban camino a la mansión. – "Con lo torpe que era" – Pensó con una sonrisa interior.  
>-También a mí… ¿Sabes quién más logró sacar licencia?<br>-¿Quién?  
>-Kona-chan. – Nuevamente era tocado aquel tema.<br>-¿De verdad? – Intentó sonreír, mas no pudo. – Me sorprende mucho más eso. – Debía admitirlo. No quería encontrarse con Konata y quedarse sin nada que decir. Pero lo que más deseaba era preguntarle… ¿Por qué?  
>-Nunca te llamó ¿Verdad? – Miyuki interrumpió sus pensamientos luego de unos largos segundos.<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Konata. Nunca te llamó ¿O me equivoco?<br>-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó sorprendida, pero a la vez no tanto.  
>-Por la cara que pusiste cuando la mencioné. Si quieres podemos no hablar del tema.<br>-Estoy molesta… Creí que significaba más para ella. No creo que sepas cómo me siento.  
>-Discúlpame.<p>

Ya dos semanas… Dos semanas desperdiciadas en instalaciones y acomodaciones en casa de Miyuki. Finalmente sábado…  
>El sol brillaba, perfecto para salir. Y los planes ya estaban hechos… Reunión de amigas en el centro. Tsukasa ya había llegado. Todas estaban invitadas… Como la última vez.<p>

-¡No puedo creer que estés de regreso! – Misao nuevamente era la primera en aferrarse al cuello de Kagami.  
>-¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, Misao! ¿Acaso no has madurado nada?<br>-Claro que sí. Ahora soy madre soltera.

Silencio por parte de todas.

-Hey, que es broma.

Suspiro general.

-¿Se están divirtiendo sin mí? – Aquella voz… - Qué feo, qué feo… Deberían de haberme esperado.  
>-¡Kona-chan! – Tsukasa fue la primera en lanzarse a saludar a Konata. – Tanto tiempo, te extrañé. – Lloraba.<br>-Tsukasa. Veo que no has cambiado nada. – Maldita voz. Era la misma de siempre.  
>-Tú tampoco, Kona-chan, absolutamente nada.<br>-Gracias. Supongo…

Kagami no quería girarse. Así que prefirió continuar mirando la vitrina del local comercial en el cual se encontraban, ignorando a Konata. La cual no tardó en darse cuenta de aquel notorio gesto, sonrío para sus adentros.  
>Se acercó a Kagami, sin decirle una palabra. Todas estaban en silencio, entendían todo, era obvio. Se alejaron de allí.<p>

Fue entonces cuando quedaron solas.

-Hola Kagaminya~ - Saludó Konata como siempre, levantando un brazo y con los ojos cerrados. Tan relajada…  
>-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. – La cortó cerrando los ojos intentando contener un grito. O incluso quizás lágrimas.<br>-Uh… Al parecer Kagamin~ está molesta. – Se notaba divertida. Cosa que molestó aún más a su compañera.  
>-Konata… No juegues conmigo. – Al darse vuelta, lentamente abrió los ojos y por fin pudo verla. Sonrió. No había cambiado.<br>-¿Jugar contigo? Pero qué dices – Konata comenzó a caminar hacia una heladería. Kagami la siguió con la vista pegada en su espalda. – Cómprame un helado. – Konata le rogó.  
>-No.<br>-Entonces comamos algo. ¿si?  
>-No.<br>-Qué mal ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Kagami guardó silencio por unos instantes. Konata sabía lo que vendría.  
>-¿Podemos… hablar, Konata?<p>

No era el mejor lugar, pero quizás sí el más cómodo. Sentadas en una banca junto al estacionamiento del centro comercial, mirando el pasto.

-¿Qué querías decirme? – Preguntó Konata con una sonrisa victoriosa y un helado entre las manos.  
>-Quiero que me des una explicación.<br>-¿Explicarte? ¿Qué cosa?  
>-¿Por qué…? –Suspiró.- Konata. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? No me dejaste mensajes, ni recibí cartas… A penas si sabía de ti. Tú… ¿Me abandonaste tan fácilmente?<br>-Yo no podría olvidar a Kagami. – Dio una lamida a su helado.  
>-Entonces ¿Por qué…?<br>-Ten. – Konata le extendió un libro, al parecer un manga.  
>-¿Intentas evitarme de nuevo?<br>-Sólo léelo…

Kagami tomó en sus manos aquel libro. Y comenzó a ojearlo.  
>El nombre del manga era "Lucky Star". En los créditos decía un nombre…<p>

-Escritor… ¿Konata Izumi? ¿Es tu manga?  
>-Claro que lo es. ¡Mio y de nadie más! . . . Bueno, en realidad Hiyori fue la diseñadora y dibujante, yo sólo creé las historias.<br>-Eres genial… ¿Es hentai?  
>-Tú eres el personaje principal, como ya te había dicho. Aunque en realidad lo somos todas.<br>-Ya veo… - Bajó la mirada algo desilusionada.  
>-Pero no es hentai.<br>-¿Ah no?  
>-Trata sobre la amistad… Una aventura de chicas del instituto. Todos los personajes poseen nuestros nombres. Todas salimos en él. Incluso yo…<br>-Qué gran idea. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
>-Porque para mí la secundaria ha sido… Lo mejor de mi vida. No la reemplazaría por nada. Viví experiencias que no se pueden encontrar en ningún videojuego. Conocí personas que no se ven en ningún manga. Había acción como no hay ni en el mejor animé… ¿Acaso no fue lo mismo para ti?<p>

Kagami estaba perpleja. Se giró a ver a Konata, no podía creer que ella había dicho esas palabras. ¡Ella!... Konata.

-Antes de que te fueras. Te dije que quería decirte algo importante ¿Recuerdas? – Continuó hablando mientras Kagami la observaba.  
>-Si… Era lo del manga.<br>-Eso fue lo que te dije, pero no lo que quería decirte.  
>-¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme entonces?<br>-Quería pedirte perdón…  
>-Creo que ya he escuchado eso antes.<br>-Discúlpame. Porque sé que durante el instituto fui una verdadera molestia para ti. Siempre eras tú quien me hacía callar, siempre eras tú quien me decía que debía madurar. Eras la única que se preocupaba por lo que yo hacía… Pero siempre te molesté, te insulté, te hice pasar vergüenzas. Y a pesar de eso nunca me dejaste de lado, de la misma manera en que yo nunca te correspondí. Por eso… Discúlpame.

Kagami se puso de pie lentamente, sorprendida. Estaba impactada, Konata sí había cambiado. Ya no era aquella inmadura otaku que le causaba dolores de cabeza.

Sentía que quería llorar, quería reír, quería golpearla y lanzarse sobre ella. Le sonrió.

-Abrázame, Konata. – Le pidió con la voz temblorosa. – Abrázame, para sentir que todo lo que pensé de ti no era cierto. Para saber que realmente estás aquí, y que puedo sonreírte. Porque eres mi mejor amiga… Abrázame.

Konata pestañeó sorprendida, y se puso de pie lentamente. Su helado calló al suelo, mas no le importó. Obedeció sin decir nada… Rodeándola y siendo rodeada por los brazos de Kagami. Por un momento sintió los fuertes sollozos de la chica, que luego se calmaron, su hombro se sentía húmedo, Kagami había llorado. Se sintió un tanto culpable. No creyó que la lastimaría tanto.

-Lo siento. – Susurró intentando evitar que Kagami la oyera. Pero su intento fue en vano.  
>-Konata… Tonta.<br>-Kagami… Hay algo más que quiero decirte. – Dijo Konata apretando suavemente a Kagami.  
>-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó la chica secándose las lágrimas.<br>-Estás gorda.  
>-Tú me odias… - Dijo con una gotita.<p>

**Fin.**


End file.
